


Can I?

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: On his knees, Merlin felt the cool of the night air gave way to a sensation of warmth on his neck, his back.  He sensed Arthur's eyes rove over his naked body and it ignited something inside of him.  Slowly, deliberately, he raised his eyes to look up at Arthur through long dark lashes.  He dropped the towel at Arthur's feet.Arthur's breath caught.  Merlin looked into his eyes and then, gaze unwavering, brought his hands to Arthur's hips.  Arthur could only watch silently as Merlin leaned in and kissed a line along Arthur's left thigh, and then his right.  "Merlin ... you don't have to ... what are you ... ?"Merlin smiled gently up at him.  "Can I?  I want to."
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Don't Run Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062008) by [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien). 



**Author's Note:**

> I know it's only implied, but this and all blowjobs written or drawn by me are dedicated to Merlioske in perpetuity.


End file.
